


Moments

by KyluxFicHell



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: Joe just needs a moment.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A short ficlet I posted on tumblr ageeees ago! 
> 
> Come and say hello @bohemian-rhapsody-slash

Joe tries to pretend that it’s the onions making him cry.

He sniffs and carries on chopping, sorting ingredients out on the board in front of him while trying not to have a breakdown in the middle of the kitchen.

“Hey.” Warm hands are suddenly on his hips, and a solid body presses up against him from behind. “Something smells good.”

Joe stiffens and discreetly wipes his eyes.

Rami nuzzles the younger man’s neck, pressing a gentle kiss to the shell of his ear. “And I’m not just talking about the food.”

Joe tries to smile weakly, but the chopping board in front of him is a blur. “Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes.”

“Twenty minutes?” Rami chuckles. “Mm, I can think a of a few things we could do in twenty minutes.” One hand slips down from Joe’s waist to his ass. “How about I bend you over the kitchen table and-“

“Not now, Rami.” Joe’s tone is a little more clipped than he intended, but he’s really not in the mood for their usual games. On any other night there’s nothing he’d love more than to be fucked in the middle of the kitchen, but tonight he just can’t bear the thought.

“Is everything alright?” Rami asks quietly, concern evident in his voice. The hand that was on Joe’s ass has returned respectfully to his waist, rubbing soothing circles on his hip.

“I’m fine,” Joe grits out, but he knows his voice is thicker than usual.

Rami reaches forward to grip Joe’s hands gently, stilling them from their work.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Rami pleads softly in his ear. “Baby, _please_.”

Joe can’t keep the next sob from escaping his lungs, and when he tries to hold it in, it sounds like the world’s most awkward hiccup. He turns round to look at Rami, realising that he must look incredibly unattractive with his red eyes and tear-stained cheeks and snotty nose.

“I...” Joe swallows, feeling a little dizzy. “I was just thinking about my dad.”

Rami’s expression shifts from worry to understanding.

“Sorry,” Joe chokes out, rubbing his eyes with one hand. “I know it’s really random. I was just thinking about this time we made dinner together when I was a kid and it just got me going.”

Rami reaches up to caress one of Joe’s cheeks, swiping his thumb along a cheekbone. “You don’t have to apologise for missing your dad, Joe. Ever.” He leans forward to press a soft chaste kiss to the younger man’s lips.

Joe shrugs and gives a shaky smile. “I know. I’m just having a moment.”

Rami kisses him again. “You can have all the moments you need. You can always share them with me and I’ll do what I can to be here for you.”

Joe kisses Rami’s cheek. “Thanks. I really wish he could’ve known you, you know? I mean, I know you met him, but it would’ve been nice if he’d known you as my boyfriend. I think you guys would’ve got on really well.”

“Probably,” Rami says with a small smile. “Until he would inevitably find out that I fuck his son in the kitchen on a regular basis.”

Joe can’t help but laugh at that, and lets Rami pull him in for a hug.

They stand there in each other’s arms, and Joe is ridiculously grateful that he has someone who’s willing to let him have these moments.


End file.
